Carlisle's surprise
by ninsan
Summary: Carlisle and Esmes tenth wedding anniversary is coming up. Esme tells us all about it.


Carlisle's surprise 

"I've been thinking, darling." Carlisle leaned against the sofa in our big living room. I looked up, and gave him a wondering gaze.

"Yes?" Even thou we been together for more than a decade, I felt so much love for this man, words weren't enough. He was the best thing ever happening to me and I owed him so much for saving and giving me this life.

His slim body moved slowly to the love seat were I sat, planning the new house for Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie, of course, had grown out of their three bedroom house a couple of miles down the road and she wanted something bigger. Something more exclusive. Her style, not surprisingly, Emmett didn't mind, he always wanted Rosalie to be happy. And because I loved them as my own children it was my task to make this house for them, and it was fun to make arrangements, plan with the contractors and finally decorate the house. I hoped it would be done in about a six months, ready to move in, this fall.

"Well, our tenth wedding anniversary is soon coming up, and I wanted to do something special, celebrate our love." He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Two weeks to go, love," I smiled at him "no need to make plans already, I'm happy if we spend the day here, with our family." I knew he would never argue with me, and I was truly happy in our house, spending time with him, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett.

"This time I think, we'll do this alone, you and I. I haven't entirely figured it out, but leave it to me, you will love this…" He already knew the plan of that day, he wanted me to think it wasn't something significant, but after the years with Carlisle I could tell he wasn't telling the whole truth. But I let him go on, he was having fun, and, well, I kind of liked it and felt good about it.

"Esme, how is it going with our house? You know I want it to be spacious, all my cloths need to fit. Never mind Emmett's space, he is happy were ever I am at." Rosalie looked over my shoulder at the blueprints. Even thou she wanted me to construct this house for them, she always wanted to know all about it, and make small changes. Of course, I didn't mind, this were supposed to be their house, not mine.

"Rose, can you please leave Esme alone, this is what she do and she is eminent at it. Come on babe, lets hunt!" Emmett chuckled when Rosalie gave him a irritated look. He knew how she was, but couldn't help tease her. Poor Emmett, at least he tried with Rosalie.

Edward wasn't always so forgiving with Rosalie. He'd left our home a year ago to do some travelling. Rosalie and Emmetts love were so physical, I and Carlisle needed to leave the house sometimes just to breath. And with poor Edward at home, miserable, it wasn't easy for him, and I hoped he maybe could find love somewhere out there in the world. My main concern was him now days. We did get letters, he described his travel places so well, and I almost felt like I was there, with him. But, he had been gone a whole year, and I missed him very much. In his last letter he didn't mention a return home any time soon, but I couldn't help but wish he would find his way home soon.

"Rose, Emmett, this blueprint is already done, and the first carpenters are coming tomorrow, no more changes in your house, okay?" Maybe I sounded a bit harsh, but Carlisle been very secretive this last days, and our anniversary was soon coming up… I wasn't quite fond of surprises, I didn't like the attention, the spotlight. I was the one who made all the plans, the woman in the back who made everything work. So know, not to now made me a bit edgy and anxious. But, I relied on Carlisle, he knew all this, and he wouldn't put me thru something like that.

"Alright Esme, I trust you, you now what I like so I wont nag you any more about the house. But did you remember I wanted a big bathroom…?"

"Rose, of course, you said that last week, and I made it work, trust me." Sometimes she did get on my nerve, but just thinking of the two of them out from out house made it all easier, I could bare it.

"Come on babe, I want a big bear to fight with, and your stalling isn't making it better, come on!" Emmett were as always impatient, he wanted to do something all the time. I think he sometimes missed a friend, and now when Edward were away he was occasionally a bit hard to have at home. Rosalie made him softer, but when she had her head on other things he got bored fast. Carlisle had his job, he was often there, frequently working double shifts, his passion grew stronger every day.

Rosalie gave him a smile and took his hand. "Sorry Esme, I'm going to leave you alone, I promise. But my little hot-headed husband here, wants to fight a bear, and who am I to tell him otherwise?" I saw her love in her eyes, even thou she regularly got annoyed with him she would always love him. He was the one she needed to easier deal with this life.

Emmett kissed her on her mouth, "Love you." he whispered the words but of course I heard them to.

They walked out, holding hands and I wished that Carlisle would be home soon. He had been at the hospital since early this morning, even thou we spent all night together, I was yearning for him.

Later that evening he got home. I heard his car from the road, and I couldn't help but smile. When everyone was away from home I felt lonely in the big house. I didn't like that feeling and tried to make something with the time. But with all the development with the new house done and this house spotless clean, it was hard.

"Hallo Esme, did Rose give you a hard time with the house before?" He knew how Rosalie were and winked.

"Well you know, Emmett saved the day. They are out hunting, and I'm home alone…" I couldn't help my pouting mouth and he took me in his arms and gave me a sympathetic hug.

"I must leave you alone for an hour or so, I need to look up some things in my books. I had a hard case today. A young male, he was very sick, and I am not sure what's wrong with him, I just need to reread a couple of things. But it wont take long, I promise. Then I'm yours all the night." He talked fast, eager to get to his study and I let him go, I knew he would hurry up as much as possible.

I started to think about new projects, maybe renovate out bedroom..? My thoughts went far away and I saw Edward before me, holding hand with a beautiful dark haired girl. I knew this was my highest wish for him, and it was hard not to think about it when he was home. I also knew it was hard for him to listen to my thoughts, but I couldn't help it. Rosalie and Emmett were so happy together, they had each other, and I had my beloved Carlisle.

I heard Carlisle walk out from his study out to the living room, to the old gramophone. He took out an old record from its case and put it down on the player. He let the needle gently down on the record and the music streamed out from the gramophone. He turned and faced me, stretched out his arm and said, "May I?"

I flew up from the love seat and almost ran towards him, "Of course, my love" I sighed and took his arms and we started to dance around the large living room, I felt like I flied and we were as one. I was truly happy and I whispered low in his ear, "I love you, words can't describe how much, my whole soul is yours and I want you badly…" He swooped me up in his arms and darted for the second floor, to our bedroom.

The day before our tenth anniversary, Emmett and Rosalie still wasn't home yet. Carlisle took a few days off to be with me. He only let me be alone only for an hour or so, he had to go to the hospital to check on the young boy. He was very concerned about him, but it seemed like he was on the mend, he was young and strong.

Our days started on a blanket in the garden, reading books, singing love songs to each other and just looking in each others golden eyes. When it got dark we looked at the stars and made up little stories about the heaven, stars and the milky way. I was glad, joyful, so was Carlisle, but I missed Emmett, Rosalie and Edward very much and when none of them were home the day before the anniversary I felt a little bit over looked. Carlisle sighed at me and told me to not worry about the youngsters. They would eventually come home when they wanted to.

I had just got another book from our library, from one of my favorite author, Jane Austen when I heard a familiar voice out side. I ran out and gave my beloved son a huge, hard hug. Edward was finally home.

"Don't you ever be away for such long time again! I missed you so much!" I gave him a hard look, but he knew I loved him anyway.

"Sorry mom, but there was so much to se, to do. I've seen many different places over this year and I hope you and Carlisle can visit them to, soon." Ha gave Carlisle a quick look, and turned to me again. Of course he hadn't changed a bit, only new cloths, but all and all, he was the same man that left this house almost a year ago.

"Where are my dear sister and brother?" When he pronounced dear, he grinned. We took a chance with Rosalie, making her one of us, and she had no trouble with coping to our diet, but the two of them wasn't the fondest of friends. We had hoped Rosalie and Edward would be soul mates, but as soon as Edward heard Rosalies thoughts, he stepped back. He felt nothing more than a brother felt for a sister. And sometimes even not that, depending on Rosalies mood for the day.

"Out hunting and I hope they will be back soon, they been away for four days now…" Edward did know how much I loved all of them, and wanted them home on the big house. I always were as happiest when all my children were home. Edward by the piano, Rosalie and Emmett playing chess and Carlisle, reading some new medicine book.

"Well then, I think they will be back soon, I've been aching to wrestle Emmett for while. It is fun to travel and explore, but I missed you all and sometimes I felt alone." I could easily compare my feelings with Edwards, we were alike with some things. We loved much and did a lot of thinking. We wanted the whole family to be happy and trouble free. Always helping out with things, never selfish, constantly thinking about the others and how to make them at ease in every way possible.

That night all three of out spent out on the blanket, Edward telling stories about his long journey. We asked questions and he answered, vividly. He had small souvenirs with him, each one representing a small piece of the world. That night was one of the best since my transformation to a vampire, and this memory I kept locked inside my silent heart.

The next day, the day of Carlisle and my tenth wedding anniversary, I had to get in to town to pick up Carlisle's present. He already knew I had to go to the flower shop and get the white roses I ordered a few weeks ago. I always decorate the house with white roses when we celebrate birthdays, anniversaries, or other occasions.

I took the car keys and went down to the black car. I hadn't one of my own, if I needed one I took Carlisles or Edwards. And as always, I preferred Carlisles black car. Driving the short drive to town I started to think about Carlisles gift to me. Had had given nothing away and I was curious, but I didn't let him know that. The gift for him was simple but not meaningless, I did have problems at first, thinking about what to give him. But after some research I knew the perfect gift. I had found that every wedding day anniversary had a special meaning, and the tenth meant tin. Something made by tin, and the more I thought about it I knew a pen made by tin would be the perfect present for him. He always made small notes for himself, and I also knew he was thinking about writing down his own history. A pen made by tin and a note book, hardbound with leather was the perfect gift.

I picked up the roses in the flower shop and went on to the post office. No one here in this town could make this kind of presents, a company I found could custom made them and now was the first time I would get to see them, and they were perfect. I wrapped them in silk paper and made a bow with satin laces. I put the car into drive and went home, I hurried down the road, eager to get home.

I parked the car outside the house, took my roses and the present, I couldn't help but smile as soon as got to the front door, Rosalie and Emmett were home.

"Congratulations Esme!" Rosalie gave me a big hug and then Emmett kissed me on my cheek.

I gave her the roses and said, "Thank you kids, but where have you been?"

"Nowhere special, just out hunting." Emmett gave me a wide smile, but I didn't trust him, there was something not right.

"Well, Emmett wasn't telling the whole truth…" Carlisle gave me a smug look. "Rosalie, Emmett can you fix the last things for me?"

"Of course, hurry up thou, you have to…" Rosalie gave Emmett a quick smack in the back of his head.

They went out and I gave Carlisle a questioning look.

"I'd better help them out before they get in a fight." Edward laughed and headed for the door.

"What is going on Carlisle, should I worry?" I wasn't anxious yet, but I wondered what was going on.

"No, of course not, I have a surprise for you, for our anniversary."

"Oh." I didn't know what to say, what to think.

"We have a plane to catch, Rosalie have packed for you, so we need to get to the car." He were already on the way out of the house.

"What? Were are we going?" Now I got anxious.

"No need to worry, just trust me. I love you so much." He always knew the right words and I took his hand and followed him to his car.

I hugged my children good bye, I didn't know for how long we were going to be away on the journey and they waved from outside the car. As I looked in the rear-view mirror they got smaller and smaller. I turned to face Carlisle and gave him a kiss on his cheek, he answered by tucking his arm around me and moving me closer to him.

After a few hours we got to the airport and Carlisle showed me to the gate. I had been on a plane before, this wasn't my first time, but the butterflies in my stomach were making itself known. I giggled and squeezed Carlisles hand. I asked only one time more, were we were going. But he didn't tell anything, and of course I trusted him.

The last plane we were on took us to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. The weather outside were cool, the breeze caressed my golden hair and it was warm enough. Carlisle got a taxi and gave the driver instructions in Portuguese. I laid back in the taxi, my head filled with new images of this country and once again I couldn't help but wonder where we were going.

The taxi stopped by the marina, a harbour with many boats bobbing on the small waves the ocean made. Carlisle and the taxi driver took out our bags from the trunk and Carlisle paid him. He the took our bags and went down to the boats. He picked one out, he hadn't told me we gotten a new boat, but I didn't mind, now I was very interested in what he hade to show me.

We got on the boat and then he backed it out from the harbour. Out on the open ocean he raced the engine and the boat flew thru the waves.

After a while Carlisle said, "Come, stand here next to me- you need to se this!" his voice was excited and I went to him.

Far away I saw a small light, it grew bigger the closer we got. It was a small island with a white house in the sand. Thousands and thousands lights lit up the beach, the trees and the house. Carlisle stopped by the bridge and swooped me up in his arms. He jumped up from the boat to the bridge and walked closely to the beach.

"This," he said, "is all yours, this is Island Esme. Happy anniversary and I will love you forever."

**Please, give me a review, what did you think?**


End file.
